During a conference call, a participant may desire to share information, such as an address, with the other participants. Oftentimes, the participant will simply speak the information during the conference call. However, this may require the other participants to accurately record what the participant stated. Alternatively, the participant can use another communications approach, such as electronic mail, during the conference call.
Some approaches seek to allow a conference call participant to communicate with other participants using an alternative communications solution, e.g., a chat based session, such as instant messaging. To date, these approaches provide centralized control by the conference call system and/or assume that the participant has the necessary contact information for the other participants.